The Great Vacation
by Lady-of-the-Ravens
Summary: Alice and Bella go away on a 'Spa' week. no children, no in-laws, and most of all no hubbies...LEMON FEMSLASH F/F Bella/Alice goodness! M..duh -UPDATED FOR GRAMMAR-
1. Chapter 1

_**-Okay this is my first ever try at the writing of a Lemon not to mention it is femslash. And a pair I've been curious to write about. Please I really, really, really, would like reviews – I own nothing here but the plot. Kinda **_

Our bags were packed and I was waiting for Alice by the front door. I tapped my foot impatiently while she ran around looking for her hair brush. Our girl's-only spa week which had already started, around a hour ago, had been planned a few weeks ago. Rose was lounging out on the couch her feet hanging over the edge, smirking. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were out hunting and Carlisle and Esme were upstairs. I cringed. The down-side to having vampire hearing in a sexually active household was you heard everything. Even if you lived in a clearing more than a mile away.

That was why Alice and I had started taking weeks at a hotel in Seattle. It was there we had discovered something. Our attraction to each other. It had started out as an innocent kiss, a sort of experiment. I had never done anything like that, I mean Edward was my first everything. But after I changed, I started to get hit on by both guys and girls. So naturally I was curious. The kiss had lead to other things, deeper things. Of course I ran to Edward crying the moment it ended. He was surprisingly okay with it. He understood the love I had for Alice and understood that it was physical as well as emotional. And what could he do? Kill his sister and risk Jasper coming after him? Not happening.

"Alice, come on! I want to go before the boys come home." I muttered as the pixie fluttered past me for the hundredth time. Rose laughed and flicked her foot.

"Found it! Emmett kept changing where he deciding to hide it on me." Alice grabbed the biggest bag and tossed a brush into in, then swung it up on to her shoulder like Santa.

"Rose you okay watching Rensemee until Edward gets back?" I asked shrugging my smaller bag onto my shoulder.

"Yep fine" She knew what we were up to but wasn't going to anyone in case she ever needed black mail. I inwardly laughed. Who could she tell? Edward? I positive Jasper knew also.

"Okay we'll be back on Sunday. Nessie is out playing with Jake" I laughed at her scowl. We made our way to Alice's Porsche and tossed our bags into the trunk. Jacob appeared at my side holding Nessie in his arms.

"So you're off then?" he asked hold out my daughter for me to take. I took her in my arms and kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah we got to get out of here for a while." I looked down at Rensemee's face "Mommy is going away with Auntie Alice for a while. Okay? I'll be back in a week and I promise to bring you back a very special gift if you're a good girl." She smiled up at me. "And Auntie Alice will know if you're good or not." I tapped her on the nose softly to make my point. She reached back for Jake and I let her go. I kissed her again and got in to the car.

We pulled up to the hotel drive two hours later. We checked in at the desk as the bell-hop took our bags up to our suite. Alice always got to best suite in the place. As we turned away to go to the elevators a slightly familiar voice stopped us.

"Ah Mrs. Hale! It is very nice to see you again" I rolled my eyes as we turned around. The fact that the manager could identify us by the backs of our heads still creeps me out slightly.

"Paul it is nice to see you again" replied Alice as they shook hands. I fought the urge to tap my foot.

"And Mrs. Cullen, I didn't see you there" he reached for my hand and bent down and kiss it. Okay ew. I forced a smile

"It's nice to see you too Paul."

"Are you here for the weekend?"

"No the week this time. You know, vacation from the in-laws and husbands." Alice giggled. I glanced at the clock.

"Oh look at the time! Alice if we don't unpack will be late for our appointments with Olga and Helga." I said. Paul looked at to clock.

"Well have a nice stay Ladies" He walked away to the desk and whispered to the clerk behind it.

We got up to our suite in time to make it to our appointments. Of course. I had enjoyed spa day for once. When we got back to our room it was around five and the sun was setting. I stood out on the deck and watched it set. Alice was inside ordering us something to 'eat'. When it got here we would do what we normally did. We would wait an hour and leave it out side someone else's room. No harm no foul, the occupants normally liked getting a free dinner. After 'dinner' I went to take a shower. A habit left over from my human days. When I got out,the room was quiet. I smiled to my self wondering what Alice had planned.

I paused listening. Nothing. Suddenly I understood what was going on. I tossed the towel down on the floor and sat on the bed feeling the air stir around me. I smiled when I heard a slight groan from behind me. Good she saw what I was going to do.

"Well I guess Alice went out for a while" I muttered to myself. "I guess I'll start without her." I heard another groan has I let my hand slide down to my slit. I gasp as I trailed my finger up and down. At the same time the bed creaked and I felt two hands cup my breasts and begin to trace circles around my already hard nipples. I moaned loudly. I felt her press her lips to the back of my neck and I shuttered. I could feel the wet flooding from both of us. The room was thick with the smell. Suddenly I was flipped on to my back. I giggled as I looked up in to Alice's face. Her dark eyes must have mirrored mine.

"That was a very mean trick" she whispered into my ear. "Looks like I'll have to punish you." I made my best sacred face. She straddled my hips and a piece of rope appeared in her hand. She tried my hands together then went to work on my legs. I was getting wetter and wetter by the second, and I could tell so was she. Her face reappeared again and she crammed her lips to mine. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I soon let Alice take the lead. I could feel her breasts rubbing against mine. The feeling was amazing. Her hands traced up and down my sides never staying in one place for long. They made their way down to my thighs and slowly inched in. I bucked my hips trying to get her to where I wanted her, but she never sped up. I shut my eyes in frustration. "Bella look at me" she ordered and my eyes shot open as she plunged a finger into my core. I all but screamed. I shut my eyes again reveling in pleasure as she thrusted in and out of me. I was dimly aware of the fact I had broken the rope on my hands and was massaging her breasts. I twisted her nipples and she screamed. I loved hearing her scream. I smirked as she looked at me. "You _will_ pay for that" Her face disappeared and she lapped at my slippery clit.

"ALICE" I screamed gripping her shoulders forcing her in deeper. She began to draw circles with her tongue and suck on it. I was beginning to shake. I didn't think I could hold on much longer.

"Oh no you don't" She reached over and rifled through a bag and pulled out the extra long custom made vibrator she had ordered. Slowly she inserted it and I gasped, she inched herself down on the other end. But before she was fully on I flipped her over and plunged it in to her

"BELLA" she screamed in pleasure. I could feel the pressure building in my core as I thrusted in and out. I sped up and began to suck on her nipple and she did the same for me. I felt the rush at the same time Alice did. We rode out our orgasms clutching each other as bright colors streamed past our eyes. Exhausted I fell to her side and looked up at her. She pulled me into a kiss, that started me up right again.

"Again?" I asked. She sighed.

"This is going to be a great vacation."

_**-So how'd I do? Any good? To long to short? To much talking, not enough talking What? Please review! -LR**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-So in all honesty I never planned on continuing this. But since so many of you wanted me to and seeing as this has over a 1,000 hits, I think I will But please bear in mind I'm still NEW at this so if I don't do so well, keep that in mind. Oh I'm open to any and all suggestions, cuz I'm, while to put it nice –inexperienced.-LR**_

_**Day 2**_

"Alice really, I have a giant closet of clothes at home and you drag me shopping?" I sighed as we pulled into the parking lot of an expensive looking mall.

"Oh come on Bella, we'll have fun" Alice grinned.

It was quarter to nine and the lot was scarcely full. I rolled my eyes as we dodged the sunlit garden and made our way into the heart of the place. My head started to spin at the shear size of building. As we strolled from store to store, I glanced at the faces of people and giggled to myself. I had stopped being so self-conscious when I was out with either one of my family members, and started laughing at people's reaction to us, especially when I was with Alice. We passed a group men on our way past the food court. I glanced at them and turned to Alice. She caught my eye and smirked. We didn't need Edward to tell us what they were thinking. I formed a small innocent plan in my head and of course she saw it. I reached over a grabbed her butt and she pretended to be startled. I laughed before she kissed me and tipped me back in an embrace you only see in movies. after a few minutes there was a cough from beside us. Along with the group of extremely turned on men, a female security guard was watching us.

"All right, all right, you two girls keep moving." She rolled her eyes as she watched us walk off. After a few steps Alice pulled me into a lingerie store I couldn't pronounce.

"Lingerie, Alice?" I bordered on whining. I could deal with trying on tops and bottoms but I drew the line at what went underneath.

"Bella you haven't gone shopping in a month and I know Edward would just love this" She pulled a baby blue bra and panty set that connected to each other by straps of lace. It came with a matching blue sheer robe. "Well, I do, if he doesn't" I sighed and followed my pixie as she pulled a lacy green thong off the shelf. I stopped and eyed a pair of black satiny looking boy-shorts. Then again, I _was_ in need of new underwear. I grabbed the shorts and a few more in different colors. Alice came dancing over with an arm-full of bras. She divided the pile in two and handed me half.

"Here, hold these for me?" she smiled as I nodded and skipped off to the fitting rooms, with me in tow. She grabbed the handle of the biggest room and swung in open and entered. I sighed and grabbed the chair nearest me and sat down to wait. In a matter of minutes Alice called to me.

"Bella? Could you come in here? I need your help with the clasp on this." Confused I pulled open the door and shut it behind me. Alice stood with her back to me. I could see from the mirror that she wore a pale pink bra that contrasted with her very pale skin and dark eyes. I felt my slit flood as I walk up behind her. "I can't seem to find the clasp on this can you help me?" she whispered innocently.

"Well here's your problem." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her middle "The clasp is up front" I slowly unclasped it for her. I heard her suck in as the material slipped off the tops of her breasts and rub up against her erect nipples. I kissed the curve of her neck as I rubbed her tight stomach. "Silly Alice" I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver. I moved my hands upward slowly careful to keep kissing her neck in different places. I traced the tips of my fingers over both nipples, and she let out a quiet groan. I cupped each breast and massaged them together. I was rewarded with a growl this time. Her head rolled back allowing me to kiss along her throat. I let go of her breast and unbuttoned her pants. She gasped and her eyes closed .I slipped my hand under her panties and began to stoke along her slit. I could feel her wetness flooding over my fingers. I dove my index finger in. I came up hitting her clit on the way, causing Alice's hips to buck forward. She opened her eyes as I traced my index finger along my lips and put it in my mouth. I closed my eyes and relished in the salty taste that was not unfamiliar to me. I opened my eyes and blinked. I was naked, I mean completely naked. Alice stood before me completely naked too. I smiled when she smiled, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her up against me. The feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against mine sent eclectic shocks through my body. I melted into our kiss, our tongues dancing in and out.

I felt her arm loosen and it slid down my side and rest at my thigh. I let mine mirror her. Warm waves caressed me as her fingers entered my core. Her lips stifled a moan and I returned the favor. The pressure built as we each trusted in and out. I pulled away first, and sank to my knees. In the back of my head I was thankful that the walls came all the way to the floor. Carefully I separated the folds of Alice's slit. The smell of her was overwhelming. I breathed deeply, even though I hadn't need to breath in a while. I let my tongue caress her outside first. I could feel Alice's attempts to dominate my actions, but I disregarded her and was slightly surprised when she pushed me to the floor.

She growled as she pushed me so my back was on the floor. Then she spread my legs so wide I could feel my folds open. She blew into me and I gasped at the new feeling. I watched Alice as she held her folds open with one hand and held mine with the other. Slowly she descended until our clits touched. We groaned at the same time, and Alice began to grind herself into me. The feeling of her hard clit sent waves of please through me. I pinched her nipples and she moaned loudly now. She sped up sending wave after wave through me. Finally we both came, our wetness mixing, dripping down our legs.

Alice sighed and rolled off me. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Didn't I tell you, you would have fun?" she whispered into my ear.

**_Any better this time?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry I've been away! My computer broke and blah blah blah do you really care? Well, I wasn't going to continue but I will- LR**_

**_Day/Night3_**

flipped the T.V on and scrolled through the channels. The clock on the cable box glared 2:30 AM. The city was silent. I imagined Alice and I were the only things moving around in the hotel. I let my mind wander as a commercial for the **_SHAMWOW_**! Repeated over and over how good it was. Alice had run out for...what had she run out for again? I was dimly aware of my body going in to suspended animation as the minutes ticked by. It was the only thing I think I hated about being a vampire. I couldn't sleep. I jumped as the little sliver cell phone began to ring. In a flash I was fishing it out of my suitcase. It was Rose.

"Hello?" I said uncertainly.

"Bella open the door."

"Wha-"

"Just open the door!" she demanded and the phone died. I hurried over to the door and pulled it open. Rosalie was leaning up against the door frame wearing a pea-coat that came down mid thigh. On the bridge of her nose sat over sized sunglasses even though it was dark out. I couldn't help noticing the coat was pull tight across her full chest.

"Rose whats-?" I started but was cut off as she pushed me backward. I was surprised as her lips caught mine. They were fuller than Alice's I felt myself melt into them. She pulled back surprised by her own actions. She looked at me, her blue eyes sparkling in the lamp light. She put her fingers up to her lips, feeling them like they were some foreign object. "Rose whats -eh-up?" I tired to act normal,pretending that she hadn't just kissed me. Rosalie's head jerked up and her blue eyes on fire. Slowly she unbuttoned her coat to revealing black lace that had no business being called underwear. Her ample breasts were bulging out of the matching black lace push up bra. She let he coat slip to the floor and stood letting the lamp light bath her. She sauntering toward me, I backed up until my legs hit the couch and I fell. She straddled my hips and I could smell her arousal seeping out of her heated slit. I felt mine doing the same. "Rose?" I tired to say but she put her finger over my lips to quiet me.

"Why should you and Alice get to have all the fun?" she whispered in me ear. My hands ran up and down her smooth thigh and pulled at the fragile lace. It took one good pull before I heard a snap and it fell away. Rose's hands made their way down my stomach and pulled my shirt over my head exposing my bare breasts. I pulled at the clasp of the black bra and it gave out. Rosalie's voluminous boobs spilled out in front of me. I cupped them letting them my fill my hands and run over while she pressed her lips to mine. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and massaged her nipples. She moaned into my mouth. Her left hands cupped my breast and the other traveled down and pulled at my panties, ripping them. In a flash I flipped her over, laying her out flat and straddled her hips, my panties gone in the process. I leaned in and kissed her again. Rose's full breast rubbing against mine sent heat up my body I twisted her nipple and she moaned. My fingers moved down and caressed her slippery slit. She groan and scream as I stuck one of my fingers in her. She was so tight, I began to pump in and out, and she groaned over and over. At the same time as I pumped I played with her clit nearly sending her over. Rose was a fast learner. Her hands moved down to my slit mirroring what I was doing and I groaned. I broke away. I had to have a taste of her. I moved and swirl my tongue around her clit and in and out of her core. She screamed and came. I licked up the mess and sat up. In a blink I was on my back, my legs spread wide. I saw Rosalie smile before she dived in. Her tongue sent shivers up my spine and heat in to my cheeks. It swirled around my clit and in and out of my core. And then she began to suck and she pushed me over the edge.

_**-So? How was it? Need to take a minute? Go ahead just remember to review!-**_


End file.
